


The Metaphysics of Morals 道德形而上学（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“号码永远不会停止冒出。我们可以关注我们遇到的每一个人，顺着他们挖掘下去，帮他们排除每一个潜在危险。但是……”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Metaphysics of Morals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339825) by [justayellowumbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justayellowumbrella/pseuds/justayellowumbrella). 



> *Gen向无配对  
> *微虐微甜  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

The Metaphysics of Morals 道德形而上学

作者：justayellowumbrella

——

 

第一章

"Mr. Reese。”

他第一次开口的时候，话里有劝诫的意味，等到第二次则变成了警告。

"John。”

听到人直唤他的名字，Reese微微歪了歪头。犹豫了一下，他取下耳朵里的耳机。

他差点儿就把它塞回去了，但最终还是放手任它掉在地上，强忍住一脚踩上去的冲动。

不用这么做事找绝吧，Reese？

然而，他还是往前踏出一步。脚下耳机咔擦一声碎裂了。若非特别留心，任何人都不会注意到他脸上一闪而过的吃痛表情。

那是笃定的事。

但是Finch说错了。他们这个案子还没结。

号码安全了，此事不假。

就像他花了很长时间保护别人。

但这谈不上是个了结的案子。现在还不是。也不配收到一句“干得好，Mr. Reese。”Finch在耳机另一侧这样柔声一句带过，仿佛是在暗示，不管Reese愿意与否，Reese手中的工作已经收尾。 

这项工作是保护一名小男孩。

男孩安然无恙。

这件事确实干得好。

但凶犯依然活着。不单单是活着，而且大摇大摆逍遥法外。

这样就能算案子结了吗？

下一名受害人怎么办？会有人继续受害，这一点他百分百肯定。

Reese借助银行的外立面玻璃盯住他的跟踪对象。他稍微侧过身，以免他的脸被对方注意到，同时掏出手机假装查看短信。但是手机上没有未读短信，也没有未接来电。

他继续跟着对方朝前走，保持着一定距离，但没落太远。

他何必这么顶真呢。这家伙没受过反跟踪训练，甚至都没想过有人会跟踪他。

Reese缩短两人之间的距离，盯得更紧些。

对方走到马路边，抬眼看着红绿灯，细眯小眼眨眨，在红转绿之后走上人行横道。

肥胖男子都没看路，直接一步上前，导致一辆转弯的出租车不得不急踩刹车。

Reese真希望握着方向盘的是自己而不是那名出租车司机。

Mr. Carltevenson继续往前走，上了人行道，在一座朝下的楼梯前停下脚步，然后走下去。

Reese看着门上的招牌。漫画书店。呵呵。

"Finch？” 他住了嘴。呼叫Finch业已形成习惯，形成依赖。

甚至形成了他的弱点？

无人回应，耳边的寂静刺耳异常。

他掏出手机，看看屏幕。没有未接电话，没有未读短信。

电话会响的，如果Finch需要他，如果有新的号码来。

Stevenson还没往下走出几步，就又急急忙忙掉头上来了。Reese顿时很高兴他刚刚没有贸然跟上。他微微侧身。而他的跟踪对象冲着来时的方向往回走。

他回看店招。“暂停营业。”

Reese很气恼：自己居然早没注意到这个。但他来不及多想，因为Stevenson仍在往前走，所以他也加快步伐，大步跟上。

Stevenson的下一站是一间看似门可罗雀的酒吧，一副将要停业的萧条相，但开门关门的时候透露出酒吧里的喧语声。

Reese犹豫了。他又一次掏出手机扫视一眼。

依然什么都没有。

上一次他挂断老板的电话，老板可是立马重新联系了他。

他跟着Stevenson走进酒吧。

***

这大概是他示好求和的姿态吧。

Finch没听到他的脚步，只听到装着点心的袋子落到桌上发出的窸窣声。接着放上来的是一个泡沫塑料杯子，盖子下隐约飘出煎绿茶的香味。

他不知道哪天他才能够在Reese欺身近前之前听到对方的脚步声。确切说，不知道哪天Reese才肯主动示警。

Finch把杯子往后推，推到离键盘更远更安全的位置。他不假思索的仓促举动立刻让他后悔了，因为他看到Reese脸上一丝受伤的表情一闪而没。

Reese的表情马上消失了，取而代之的是一张完美的……无动于衷假面具。 “我们有新号码了？"

Finch转过头看着Reese。和别人不同，他转身的时候不是只转动脖子，而是整个人都转过来。这个姿势很僵硬，但是是他根深蒂固的习惯。

他注意到对方不再挺括的衬衫，黑眼圈，略显凌乱的头发，和一点淡淡的啤酒发酵味。他可以直截了当问Reese昨晚他到底有没有睡上哪怕十分钟，但是Reese的样子让这个问题纯属多余。

Finch不知道他的决定对不对。也许他们的工作节奏太快了。

但他又何尝有其他选择。

"Finch？”

“是的，Mr. Reese。” Finch连人带椅子转回身，面朝屏幕，调出一个窗口。他能感觉到，他的雇员凑了过来。 "Adam Lowes，亚特兰大市，修车工。"

“有什么不寻常的地方？"

“嗜赌如命，债台高筑。正在打离婚官司。" Finch快捷地一个接一个调出信息窗口。 “也许有婚外情……？"

监控画面上显示出Elmo’s——修理工所在的修车店——的情况。顾客看起来不少。店旁边有个停放二手车的车场。

“我去看看。”

"Mr. Reese。”

Reese转过身，脸上写着疑问，直到他看到Finch伸出的手掌。

Finch朝上的掌心里躺着一枚入耳式耳机。

Reese犹豫了一下，伸手接过来，但他没料到在他取耳机的时候手腕被人轻轻敲了一下。他抬眼，和Finch四目相对。

“下不为例。”

Finch注意到Reese眼睛里不驯的神气，那是一种含蓄沉默的挑衅。

挑衅难道是因为他终于开始建立信任感了吗？

还是说，恰恰相反？Finch仰身靠回椅背，但是他依然直视对方的眼睛。他审慎地打量对方。像他无数次做过的那样。

“你上周开过的那辆车……” Finch转移话题。

Reese等着；他预计他会再挨一顿训。挪开视线，他转而看着Finch的电脑显示屏，顺便换了个站姿。

Finch接着往下说。 “你用那辆车跟人进行了一次……令人印象异常深刻的对话，还记得吧？"

上述车辆在蓄意的情况下和号码的全新敞篷跑车来了次猛烈的亲密接触。

“那场对话我占上风。" Reese邀功。他的视线重新回到Finch身上，嘴角也微微上扬。

Finch同样流露出一丝笑意。 “没错。该车辆会在今天下午被送到Elmo’s。我建议你去聊聊你的保险免赔额。"

***

他们的号码Adam Lowes从柜台后打量着他，吹了声口哨。

“老兄啊……你当时在里头？这他妈的是怎么办到的，老兄。你一点儿彩都没挂？"

Reese笑笑，耸耸肩。说起来，他依然能感觉到上周负的淤伤。某根肋骨大概还没痊愈。可是Finch正听着他们说话呢，所以他只是说： “没什么大碍。”

“这是怎么了？”

“有人闯红灯了。” 毫无疑问，这个“有人”正是他本人。

“见鬼……他绝对超速了。"

Reese没再答话。他倾身倚在柜台上，看着对面的男人慢腾腾地敲打键盘。

“我们刚刚做了一轮检查……” Adam抬起头。 “跟你说实话，老兄，这台车废了。你修车花的钱会比它现在的价值还要高。"

Reese皱眉。

“倒不是说我们修不了。” Adam不耐烦地按了好几次鼠标，屏幕上的窗口终于切换过来。 “但这笔钱你的保险不够赔。”

Reese几乎不假思索。 “钱不是问题。”

Adam抬起头看着他，脸上明晃晃地写着疑问。

Reese挤了个笑容。 “我对这辆车有感情……钱我来付，不管花多少。”

"Mr. Reese。”

耳朵里传来的警告声音让Reese的假笑变得真情实意。他视它为挑战，不退反进。

“怎么，是需要现在就付押金还是……？" Reese靠着柜台，调整了下姿势。

Adam点点头。 “行啊，老兄，行啊。付押金就好。”他又开始敲打键盘，小声喃喃诅咒。 “这鬼东西烦死了。" 他清清嗓子。 “我们必须订购一些零件。" 他回头朝身后窥探。在他们身后，一道玻璃隔开了接待区和主车库，主车库里有两个人，其中一个穿着修车工的连体工装。他重新看向Reese，然后是电脑，额头上突然渗出亮晶晶的汗珠子。

“我不管花多少。” Reese掏出手机，趁着Adam和电脑搏斗的当口强制配对了对方的手机。他的眼睛飞快扫视着接待区。

“你的车撞得有点儿太狠了。” Adam顺水推舟地说。他看着Reese走向墙角的老式咖啡机。

Reese回头，视线越过肩膀，瞄了一眼号码。他飞快地安装了一个摄像头，帮助他们掌握情况。 “搞定……” 为了掩盖他的真实目的，他抽出一个软塌塌的塑料杯放在咖啡机喷嘴下。按下按钮之后，咖啡机轰隆隆地开始运作。Reese微微皱眉；他看到褐色的咖啡盛满杯子，比他预计的浓度高。

等他走回柜台的时候，Adam手里的工作也堪堪完成。他抬起头，一只手揉着脸颊。Reese留意到他手指上的金戒指。

“如果你能用现金支付的话……哪怕只是其中一部分，我都可以给你打点儿折。" Adam打量着他，小心翼翼地说。 “你觉得呢，老兄?我给你点儿好处，你给我点儿好处，大家都好，你懂的？"

Reese点头。 “当然。" 他要赢取号码的信任。他不知道这家伙在金钱方面到底惹了多少麻烦。

***

Reese第一次跟踪他的时候，Finch一点都不惊讶。

他一直在等这一天。

而且他得承认，Reese的跟踪技巧很出色。

要不是他一直在等，他可能不会注意到，可能会不慎泄露重要信息。甚至有好多次，他自以为他已经摆脱了身后的尾巴，却在不经意一瞥间通过玻璃或者后视镜看到点儿什么。

他实在是太熟悉那道身影了，哪怕只是个后脑勺，所以他没办法放下警惕。

Finch长期以来一直致力于以隐姓埋名不被追踪的方式生活。但是，在经过几次跟踪之后，Finch的戒心消除了一些，他甚至可以视之为游戏。

“刚刚进来的那位先生，坐门口七号桌的那位……" Finch结了账，从卡座上站起身，多塞一张钞票给服务生。 “他的晚饭我请。"

女招待瞟一眼七号桌，唇边浮起一抹意味深长的微笑。

Finch看到她的表情，无奈地摇摇头。

趁着女招待兴冲冲地和七号桌交谈，Finch闪身从侧门溜出。

***

Adam的公寓里，一只咪呜叫个不停的花猫蹭着Reese的腿。他扫视着几乎空空荡荡的房间，顺便弯下腰心不在焉地抚摸着猫咪。后者舒服地弓起背。

“这里没什么东西……” Reese的视线转向靠墙摆放的下陷黑色沙发。

他往前走，猫一边尾缀着他，一边哀怨地叫。Reese在卧室和厨房查看了一会，回到客厅区。他注意到沙发黑色垫一侧有些浅褐色的污渍。是泥吗？

他仰面抬眼，看到吊顶。

“让我们看看你藏了点啥……” 他踩到沙发上。沙发垫下陷，但承住了他的体重。他伸手够到天花板吊顶，打开一块脏兮兮的吊顶片。

"Finch，在吗？”

“永远，Mr. Reese。”

"Lowes也许是嗜赌如命不假，但他不缺钱。" 他扫视着一摞摞落了灰的钞票。 “这里应该藏了二十五万美元。”

他一边仔细检查公寓的其他地方，一边咔咔地拍了些照片。

“他会不会是在从修车店揩油？"

在厨房里，那只猫差点绊倒他。它努力地缠着Reese。一只走投无路的喵星人。他看到油毡一角空空如也的猫食碗。

“你饿了吗？”

“并不，Mr. Reese。”

“没在跟你说话，Harold。”

“代喂宠物不属于你的工作职责，Mr. Reese。” 耳机里传来的声音听起来很严肃。

Reese已经撕开了猫粮袋，慷慨地朝碗里倒了一大堆干猫粮。

猫呼噜呼噜地吃着，但Reese突然有种奇怪的感觉，脖子后汗毛倒竖。他保持着蹲姿，竖起耳朵仔细听。除了猫吃东西的声音，别的……就没有了。他切换重心，站起来。这时候他听到了。

有时候，他的直觉是他最为倚仗的。正是它使得他总是比别人快一步。

他走到厨房外沿，悄无声音地从那里的侧门出了屋子。与此同时，两个男人从他刚才进来的后门直闯进来。

Reese绕到屋子的正门。和他来的时候相比，那里多出一辆黑色双门轿车。

“给你发了个车牌号，Finch……”

***

Reese不懂，一个腿脚不便的人怎么能够多次从他的跟踪下脱身。

实话实说，他第一次并没有特别上心，因为没觉得有这个必要。但是，一两次现在已经变成了五六次。

他认识Finch没多久，却多次看到他难以伪装的僵硬姿势和疼痛表情，要不然，他会怀疑Finch一瘸一拐的步态是装出来的。

Finch不知怎么的，就是有凭空消失的本事，不管在哪儿。

而且他还有这一手。

这一手……Reese觉得Finch一定是故意惩罚他。

他们已经在纽约现代艺术博物馆里转悠两个小时了，不对，是三个小时。Reese瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟。Finch知道他在跟踪他。

Finch在考验他的耐心。

站在他身边的女子凑了过来，试图更清楚地观赏挂在他们面前的画作。

或者她根本是醉翁之意不在酒。他闻得到她身上的香水味。

他叹气。

“是啊。真美，是不是？" 她看他一眼，矜持地微笑着，低声细语地问。

他回以一个毫不矜持的微笑，但他的眼里毫无笑意。

她注意不到。

“这实在是太……就那么直接打动了我，你知道吧？像是用它的情绪在我心头戳了一刀。"

这说的是什么跟什么？Reese重新抬眼，试图确认他俩看的是同一张画。

不就是白色帆布中间点了个红点嘛。

“嗯啊。”

他倒是懂得怎么往人心口捅刀子不假。

她还在喋喋往下说，但他没在听了。

他想要喝一杯。

他的手机在口袋里震动。

终于。

“工作电话。” Reese掏出手机，看也没看。他朝她微微一笑，这一次是真情实意的。 “你慢慢欣赏。"

她回过身来。 “你要不要——"

但他已经不在原地了。

她皱眉，在人群中搜索着刚才的西装帅哥。

Reese已经消失在人群中。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

“到了一种零件。” Elmo’s柜台后的女孩子说。她脸上的妆很重；主要是粉底厚。”我会核查一下，但我记得其他零件还得等。”

Reese的视线从她身上越过，看向车库，然后重新看着女孩。

“你的车型号有点旧，” 她满脸歉意， “找零件花的时间会久一点。”

一扇门砰地关上，把她吓得抖了一抖。来的是Adam。她飞快地瞥了他一眼，脸上有一丝什么情绪一闪而过。

“嗨，宝贝。” 他走到女孩身边。女孩子似乎因为Adam的出现而变得拘谨。他看着Reese。”你好啊，兄弟。Dee跟你讲了吧？我们需要你再交一笔现金。”

她没有讲过。但是Reese看到了她脸上的表情：显然，她应该该讲的。

他打量着她脸上厚厚的粉底，其中一侧颧骨上的粉铺得尤其厚重。而且她穿着长袖，虽然屋子里那么闷热。

他几不可察地微微眯起眼睛。

"她讲过。" 他低声回答。

"那就好。"

***

“我们的工作已经告一段落了，Mr. Reese。"

通话的另一端是沉默。Finch听得到远处的警笛声，但是仅此而已——不，或许还听得到呼吸声。

"Mr. Reese。"

还是没有应答。他听到呼吸声里有一点点变化，变得急促。背景音里出现了哐当哐当的金属撞击声。

"马上离开，Mr. Reese。”

没人答复。

"[i][b]John[/b][/i]。" 

片刻沉默之后，Reese回答。 "我[i][b]听到[/b][/i]了，Finch。"

"是，但你有听进去吗？ "

其实这不是个疑问句。发问的口气表示问话人心底早有答案。

"Har——"

"你有听进去吗。"

又是片刻沉默。 "是。"

"警察马上就到。"

"我知道了，Finch。但是……" 又是哐当一声。然后是轻声吐出的一句粗口，再然后变得那么轻。

Finch准备开口批评，但是又忍了下来。搞搞清楚重点，Harold，你现在还在关心他是不是注意文明用语？

"Mr. Reese，离开。时间不等人。"

没人回答。

通讯连线断开了。

***

Finch不在图书馆的时候，Reese往往在。

他会懒懒地从一架子一架子的书中穿过去。有时候，他也会撬撬门溜溜锁，尽管迄今从未有过有价值的发现。

他喜欢书籍的气味，室内的幽暗。

他在这里感到安全。还有静谧。

他看得出来，Finch也曾经细细查看这些书架。他看得出灰尘的分布自有规律。大厅书桌上的书经常更换。

Finch的口味看起来难以捉摸得很。

有时候，Reese坐在那张大书桌前，在老板椅里转来转去，盯着电脑控制台。

在撬遍老式书桌上每一个带锁抽屉之后，他的注意力转移到高高低低的屏幕上。光标一闪一闪，键盘和鼠标摆在那儿，像是在朝他招手。

他已经朝鼠标伸出手，但是又缩回来。今天算了。

Reese从桌上的书堆里抽出一本，两只脚高高地翘到桌上，重心后靠到椅子上。

Finch，《道德形而上学基础》？他的手指摩挲着书脊，脸上浮起淡淡嘲讽的笑容。

也许过了几分钟，也许过了一个小时。

“怪舒服的吧，Mr. Reese？”

不管时间到底过去多久，他没看进去几页。那本书被人从他手里静静抽走，取而代之塞到他手里的是一张照片。

Reese低头看着照片，皱眉。

他抬头看向Finch。后者照例冲着他仍翘在桌上的脚皱眉。Reese撤回双腿，发出咚的一声闷响。

"Franklyn McGinley。五岁。”

***

"Finch，如果你是在担心的话，你可以省省了。"

他的语气听上去带着气，但是他并没有生气。眼下，他只是有点精力过剩。

Finch打量着懒洋洋坐在地板上的人。Reese的背抵在书桌上，两腿伸在身前，清理着他的枪支。他看不清他的五官，只能看清轮廓。

“你非得在这里做这活儿？”

Reese抬头看他，嘴角噙了个浅浅的笑容。这样的对话在他们之间已经家常便饭。

Finch注意到对方发际线边缘干涸的血迹。他重新开始敲打键盘。

得在这间屋子里添张椅子了。

金属件在Reese的手里颠来倒去。他仍坐在地板上没起身，但是改了个姿势，活动了下左肩。

Finch用眼角的余光瞄着他。

"我没有杀他。"

"我又没有问，Mr. Reese。"

***

他自己的公寓，环堵萧然。

Reese从窗子边转过身，咕咚一口啤酒，一只手揉搓脸颊。 

反正是凑合着住，他也没怎么上心配家具。

他看着直接摆在地板上的床垫。掂量掂量它的舒适程度，再想想在梦里对他纠缠不休的那些幽灵，对他来说，睡觉算不上是个饶有吸引力的选项。

何况，为了能够在白天更有效地工作，他现在已经不再喝得醉醺醺地入睡了，至少，绝大多数夜晚他都不再这样做了。

他在四壁高墙中来回踱步，又喝下一口啤酒，顺手整整休闲便裤的皮筋。过去几个月里，他的体重曾经迅猛增加，但眼下却又朝着相反的方向发展。

他伸伸腰，一只手掌平平地抵住墙壁。他急需做点什么把这段时间打发过去。

Reese瞥一眼时钟。距离他可以正常前往图书馆看到Finch的时间至少还有六个小时。

他活动脖子。

跟Finch一起工作至少让他有团队感。

跟Kara在一起的工作经历则不同：她以戳他的软肋为乐。

在他和她一同在Snow手下办事的时候，他没有多少行动决策权——事实上是一点都没有。唯一的收获是他摸清了自己所有的弱点，知道哪些弱点会令Kara深恶痛绝，哪些弱点会让她事后惩罚他。

倒不是说他办事不力。诚然，他从未以杀戮为乐，但他的确擅长此道。

虽然有时候，他根本不知自己手下的冤魂到底做过什么。

Finch则不同。他的心思深沉，难以捉摸。

但有一点他敢肯定：他已经娴熟掌握了惹恼老板的技能，至少最近情况如此。

而且Finch看起来不喜欢杀戮。

就着远处突然响起的警笛声，Reese把瓶底最后一点啤酒一饮而尽。

他尝试了俯卧撑，直到两条手臂快断了。

他又尝试了仰卧起坐，直到他兴致缺缺。

然后他盘腿坐在地上，瞪着空空如也的墙。

谁家开了电视，声音透过纸一样薄的墙壁传过来。他倒在凹陷下去的床垫上，胸膛深深地起伏。电视机的声音在他脑袋里像回声一样回响。

闭上眼。睁开眼。看钟。

他叹气。

今晚是非得来点儿烈酒不可了。

***

“她的号码还没有出现，Mr. Reese。”

“会出现的。”

“会不会不容我们臆测。” Finch尖锐地回答。Reese像笼中困兽一样焦躁地来回走动。

“你觉得扮演上帝有意思吗？挑挑拣拣——”

“什么叫挑挑拣拣？”

“决定谁面临危险，谁没有——” 

最近，Reese言辞里流露的道德观不时——其实是经常——让他想起Nathan。

他自己也曾经经历过道德和内疚的折磨。Finch闭上眼。

“号码并不是衡量危险的唯一标准。” Finch让步说。 “话虽如此——”

“光解决号码是不够的，Finch。”

他破天荒头一回听到Reese一连说这么多话。

但Finch已经没有在听了，因为一阵暴躁突然涌上来。

“你能不能[i][b]消停[/b][/i]下来?”

Reese的视线像子弹一样射过来。

“去散个步，Mr. Reese。”

Reese安静地瞪着他。”什么？”

“去散个步。” Finch重复道。他返身面对屏幕。

"你这是在把我赶出去，Finch？" Reese不知道该期待老板用什么回敬他。争吵，教训，某种驳斥。或者，一个答案。

"我这是在告诉你，去散个步，John。” Finch的声音里有倦意。 “去做点什么，随便什么，比如那些你不在……这里的时候会做的事。"

我跟踪你。Reese很想回答。你不在这里的时候，我就悄悄跑到这里来。

“你这是命令么，Finch？” 他话里带刺地问。

“必须得是命令你才会听？” Finch挑起一边的眉毛，回过身。

但Reese已经离开了。

***

Nathan同样曾对机器的藏头露尾极其不满。

他们怎么可以对掌握的信息视而不见，又怎么可以对危在旦夕的人命袖手不理。

但是哪里是他们的界线呢？

Finch转过椅子，看向已经杳无人影的门口，然后又转回去看着屏幕。

他正在编写的新算法和他大眼瞪小眼地对视。他看看键盘边半空的中餐盒，回靠在椅背上，叹气。

Finch知道，今晚他是写不出什么来了。代码一行连一行，全都在嘲笑他。

Finch拿起康德的书。他撞见Reese在看它，或者，在假装看它——究竟是前者还是后者，他看不透。Finch随手翻过头几页。

Reese最近变得越来越冒进。Finch开始担心，这个人好容易建立起来的自珍自爱又开始分崩离析。Reese把自己受的伤藏得深且好，好到惊人，但是Finch并不笨。

一开始，他也想过，为什么一名前中情局特工，确切说是一台前杀人机器，可以对这世界上甚至最微不足道的伤害那么敏感有加。

但是随着他们一次又一次的合作，Finch开始意识到，根本不是那么一回事。事实是：John Reese的悲悯之心从未泯灭。

Reese现在的工作有一点同前一份工作大相径庭：现在每一次任务都给予他选择的权利。他无需执行既定的命令，也没有针对他的最后通牒。对他的唯一指示是做该做的事情，不管所谓“该做的事情”到底是什么。

但这样一个简单的指示里头却包含着至高的道德要求。

和机器共事不存在所谓标准操作流程。

悄悄调出不相关号码，处理它们。

决定处理到哪一步为止。

这些事情Finch迄今也仍然在思考。

***

Reese来到Finch给他的地址，看着这间装潢豪华的宾馆。Finch对他说的是，今晚再查这一个点就没事了。

Reese从门童身边走过，穿过大堂，按下电梯按钮。

他的目光审视着大堂。大堂基本上一个人都没有。已过午夜十二点，这个时间段没多少人还在活动，但天花板上的巨大枝形吊灯照得亮堂堂的。

九楼。

电梯叮了一声。他走出去，沿着铺了地毯的走道往前走。918房间。他左右查看，确认走廊无人，然后开始撬锁。

门开了。Reese抽出后腰上别着的手枪，慢慢地走进房间。

这个房间看起来无人入住，收拾得干净整齐。他向前走，留意到书桌上放着一套钥匙。毛巾也是干净的。

他朝浴室溜了一眼。地上铺的大理石。一尘不染。

他压低枪口。

"Finch？” Reese又一次仔细查看房间，希望弄明白。房间的窗子俯瞰着中央公园。 “我需要在这里做什么？”

“睡觉。”

Reese皱眉。

Finch仿佛感觉到了他的踌躇。 “没关系的。我认识业主。"

Reese停顿了一下。 “你就是业主吧？”

“祝你晚安，Mr. Reese。”

***

“新买的车？”

“借来的而已。”

Fusco疑虑重重地打量着绿色的奥迪。“我觉得你最好还是别告诉我到底咋回事。”

“很好。” Reese朝他微笑，笑得亲善友好，然后从副驾座位下面拖出一个包。他把包扔给Fusco。”帮个忙，Detective。”

Fusco小心谨慎地打开包，然后抬头瞪着他。”这里头是什么鬼？”

“我搞了次小小的……突检。"

“突检又是什么鬼。” Fusco痛苦地一边咕哝，一边摇晃手里的包。里头什么都没有，除了一摞摞的钱。“你不觉得你的手伸太长？你的工作好像不包括这个。”

“谁让你不好好干[i][b]你的[/b][/i]工作呢——"

“哦呵呵呵，你说话真风趣。”

“我还帮你逮了一个人唷，打着包给你送过来，你今天能请不少功。"

“[i][b]一个人[/b][/i]，” Fusco毫不动摇地继续瞪着对方，干巴巴重复， “你是指[i][b]那个[/b][/i]人吧？"

“你说呢，Lionel。你是个警探喂。”

“直觉告诉我，这事儿不是四眼先生打发你办的。"

Reese懒洋洋看他一眼。

Fusco以难以置信的眼神盯着他。”你认真的？”

Reese沉默地反过来盯着Fusco。他是认真的。

“如果我不收呢？”

Reese的嘴角轻扬。 “咱们保持联系哦，Lionel。”

Fusco摇头注视着西装男的背影。混球加八级。

他低声地咒骂。 "你说的人呢？"

Reese头也不回。

“去看后备箱。"

***

Reese的手机在口袋里震动。他低头看了一眼，抬手将手机举到耳边。

“你准备在那里躲到地老天荒了是吗，Mr. Reese？”

Reese站在被阴影遮蔽的有利藏身地，盯着老板的后脑勺。听到这话，他不无赞赏地微微一笑。

这一手高明啊，Finch。把人诱到布鲁克林大桥下来会面，而且根本没让人意识到他的刻意安排。

Reese走到他身边，和他并排坐在长椅上，视线落在前面的东河上。

"Mr. Reese，我明白你不太赞同机器的……有所保留。”

"Finch。”

“你听着就够了。” Finch的语气柔缓但是不容质疑。”每天都有坏事发生。无论如何，我们无法改变这一点。"

Reese换了个坐姿，一条腿晃啊晃。

一分钟过去了。

"号码永远不会停止冒出。" Finch轻声往下说。一群鸽子在他们身边咕咕咕着扑棱翅膀。他感觉到身边的人姿势变得僵硬紧张。 “我们可以关注我们遇到的每一个人，顺着他们挖掘下去，帮他们排除每一个潜在危险。"

Reese一言不发，保持着目不斜视的姿势，尽管他感觉到了投射在他身上的视线。

"但是……" Finch的声音渐低，依然看着Reese。他想说的是：无论怎么竭尽人力，总有一些事必须交由天意决定。

Reese开口打破沉默。 “但是我们也可以简简单单相信机器。"

“这样说也不妨。”

Reese与他视线对接。他并不相信机器，至少现在还不相信。

可是他已经开始信任它的创建者。

又是一分钟过去了。

没头没尾的： “喜欢意大利菜么，Finch？”

Finch皱眉。

Reese一脸严肃地看着他。 “你经常在路查餐厅吃饭么？"

Finch锐利地看着他。 “我跟你说过的，Mr. Reese——”

“是是是，你是个非常注重隐私的人嘛，Harold。我们都知道了。”

Finch侧过身来，警惕地打量着他。

Reese扬眉，作出等待答案的表情。

Finch叹着气下了决定。

决定让步。

他身体前倾，僵硬地站起身，然后转身面对比他年轻的男人。 “怎么说？”

Reese坐着没动，给他一个疑问的表情。 “怎么说？”

“快点快点，Mr. Reese.” Finch不耐烦地说。 “再晚就没有座了。” 他没等对方回答就转过身去，拔步离开。

Reese露出一个毫不遮掩的微笑。

——完结——  
 


End file.
